fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmperorSigma
PLEASE LEAVE A SECTION HEADING WHEN WRITING ON THE TALK PAGE. ---- Uh...sorry to disappoint, but I don't actually know how to convert files into SVG's...I think Spectre can do that.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the EmperorSigma! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 00:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! But if you're making a page for it, call it "Lightning God Slayer (Sigma)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Whatcha mean? We only have only page for each Slayer Magic- think of them like simply reference pages. For canon magics and Slayer Magics we keep 'em to one page since generally there's not much difference between versions- on the character pages you list the differences between your _ magic and the other unless it's a elemental slayer magic (such as your lightning god slayer), then you can add pretty much whatever there. What I mean is that we list every derivative of the Slayer Magic on one page. You only really need my permission to make a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic, or use a Slayer magic. Anyway, you can make an advanced transformation- but first, what does it do? Sorry, I've got to ask the questions- cuz as far as I know it could make you invincible (I know it won't but just to make sure). Anyway, if you're worried about asking other people to make/use stuff, all you need to do is ask me for stuff like everyone else does, like Slayer Magic, new types of summon spirits, and Lost Magic (that's about all you really need to ask for)- non-Slayer/Lost canon stuff, of course, is free, and you can make your own versions of other people's stuff if your own version is substantially different and has a different name- you can use the same concept but make it a bit different. Basically all you need to do is follow the rules and you'll be fine, it's pretty easy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you want some pointers on what you should add to God Force or nah? I'm free to help, all you need to do is ask. Anyway, yeah dual-element god slayer magic is allowed. You can just add it to your character or you can make the page. However, if you make the page, it's gonna have to be free-use- since normally, we allow everyone to use stuff like the Forces, a Drive, and Dual-Element Slayer Magic. It wouldn't be fair to ask for stuff like that since we have the policy that 'if an ability for Slayers is shown in canon every other one can do it', basically. Or I can make the page for everyone (I've written up half of it somewhere in this document of mine) and you can use it. Just tell me watcha wanna do and we can go from there. Also you can make a Flame God Slayer lol, you don't need to sacrifice anything, it's fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I meant Dual-Element God Slayer Magic in general- not specific elements! Like Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic! You can remove the free permission thing if you want. Do you still want that? Personally, I actually don't have anything much to add other than the proper kanji, 炎雷の滅神魔法, Enrai no Metsujin Mahō. Sorry for the misunderstanding. But given my long response times due to well, y'know, stuff, and the misunderstanding, I felt kinda bad so I did something for you. Feel free to add, feel free not to, it's up to you. It's the basic mechanics and what it can do- it's a good starting paragraph, y'know? "Blaze Lightning God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic that grants the user the ability to modify, absorb, and generate the elements of Flame and Lightning. In order to initiate the magic, the user modifies their eternano into electrons while simultaneously raising the motion of the particles using their own magical aura. This process of merging both methods of using Lightning and Fire Magic respectively combines both elements into a mixture which is shaded black due to the powers of the "god" inside of the user- hence the name "God Slayer Magic". Essentially, this magic allows the user to manipulate the combined element in any way that they wish without any limitations- or the user is capable of splitting the elements apart to manipulate lightning and flames separately. Because of this, the dual-element god slayer magic is known to be extremely versatile." Watcha think? Opinions pls. Anyway, there ya go. Just ask if you need anything else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Sig! Damon here! I am really happy you got to invite me to the Four Emperors, thank you but I will have to decline. As much as the concept interests me, Damon is part of a council affiliated group ^^" [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 17:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks man. I'm trying to get back online now with the time I have left. Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with both! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:24, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about this, but can you rephrase that, please? I didn't really understand it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thanks for clearing that up. Anyway, yeah you can use all three- but remember, once you've got four slayers you need to wait 500 edits to make more- after which you can make as many as you want (with my permission of course). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) SIG! Wanna play Rexxit? :o [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 17:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm on the server :o [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 16:27, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. HOWEVER, Kirin Cleanser Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic; you could make something like them instead, they're similar to Slayer Magics but also quite different. If you still want to do something like that, all you need to do is tell me the differences between your magic and slayer magic. Heck, I can help you with that if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) You can have either one or the dual, as long as you don't have more than four slayers (at least until you get 500 edits). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fable He can be an S-Class Mage if you want, though the Seeds for now are restricted to my ideas only. Also, you're not recreating Seireitou on FTF, are you? I noticed that you're using the same portrayal and similar concepts to go along with it, such as him being apart of the Yonkō and even garnering "Fox Magic". DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, the thing is that these types of magics have the same end result as slayers -more or less- but different mechanics. It all depends on what you want to call your magic, and once you tell me that, we can work on how it works from there. Is it just "Fox Magic" or is there more? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Fox Magic (狐現 (フォックス・マジック), Fokkusu Majikku lit. Kitsune Embodiment) is a Caster Magic that enables the user to takes upon the traits of foxes. As stated above, Fox Magic is a Caster-type Magic that allows the user to take upon the traits of a fox; it is a subspecies of an ancient, unnamed magic archetype that enables users to replicate the traits of various beasts- over time, the archetype branched out to Slayer Magic and a broader selection of lesser animals; this is referred to as a variant of 's . In any case, Fox Magic, as the name indicates, allows the user to fight with the power of a kitsune, a "mythical fox" more or less. This includes granting the user to strike with powerful claws, defend themselves with the fiery fur of a fox, and launch spheres of foxfire at their opponent (actual element may vary). In order to initiate Fox Magic, the user gathers and condenses their magical energy around their bodies, compressing it unto its utmost limit; once this has been done, the user mimics the Magic Origin of a kitsune, temporarily shifting how magic reacts and acts around their very being, and it the moment, the shift in magical function morphs their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the animal they are mimicking; giving them all of the fox's traits and what not. Once it has successfully interlaced, they are given a myriad of abilities. The user, as stated above, can use the features and powers of a fox in order to enhance their close-combat prowess, and absorb their element from outside sources except the opponent- to replenish their own health. Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, what do you think? It's not finished, but I've got the introduction and mechanics done for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Sigma-Samaaaaa Put on Ninigi's page, that he and Gundahar are dating, because I put it on Gundahar's page, and thank you for this ship, they're so cute together. x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 02:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Gundahar X Ninigi. First off, you do know, I'll be obsessed with this for a while, and second, would Ninigi comepletely spoil Gundahar? Could you come onto chat (it's lonely there right now) and discuss it with me? I need to know, I'mma' make them the cutest couple ever! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) True? True that Ninigi spoils Gundahar? Sho kawaīī! <3 :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc So it looks like your Ninigi will be fighting my Sykushi Strykri in the upcoming arc battle and are supposed to start soonish, so is there any specific plan or idea you have in mind for the fight? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well we should be able to start the fight nowish just need a title for the fight and a location any suggestions? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Well Othrys Arc: The Clash of Lightning here's our battle I went and started it, its not your go may the best mage win--Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Btw if I fail to mention on the talk page that I posted it doesn't mean I didn't notice you posted, nor does it mean I did not post. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Posted. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 13:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Can you define 'nova' and 'star' for me, please? Just so I know what they are and give my verdict, since they have multiple interpretations. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy with personal stuff. Anyway, I can't really see Star being viable if it functions like your Star Release. Also, for "Nova" Dragon Slayer Magic, while nova itself isn't really a single-element, I do have an idea if you want it. It can be a sub-ability of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, like Gajeel's Steel Mode. What do you think? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi-dee-hey Oiiiii come back to chat! Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 13:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, didn't think you were coming so I went to wash my hair!! I'm back I don't think you understood what I meant by 'sub-ability'. Nova isn't a proper element you can give your character, it's just not a single element- Nova Dragon Slayer Magic by itself wouldn't be plausible. My idea was to have the character use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but they can use Nova Mode through the Flames of Emotion that every Fire Dragon Slayer possesses, heating their flames up to unimaginable levels. "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire; granting the user absolute dominance over the element, being capable of manifesting, absorbing, and generally manipulating the blazing power as much as they wish. *'Nova Mode' (火の滅竜魔法・新星発 (ノバ・モード), Noba Mōdo lit. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Nova Modification): Nova Mode is a sub-ability of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; it is a result of the Flames of Emotion bringing the intensity of the magic's flames to an entirely new level. When initiating Nova Mode, when properly determined, and when having eaten a high-quality flame, the user utilizes their Flames of Emotion to raise the temperature of their flames to unimaginable heights, to the point that their temperatures raise to one million Fahrenheit, similar to a heat-pulse and constantly releasing stellar explosions whenever these flames come into contact with anything." Alternatively, I did think of something else for you; Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. However, unlike my own Solar Dragon Slayer Magic which is a dual-element of fire and light, the user harnesses the power of solar energy derived from the sun to use it. Other than that, the two are pretty identical so anything that applies to my version can apply to yours if you want it to. "Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (日の滅竜魔法, Hi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Slayer Magic, and most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic that enables the user to absorb, manipulate, and generate solar energy. In order to initiate Solar Dragon Slayer Magic for the very first time, the user focuses their Magic Origin, drawing a connecting between the solar rays emitted by the sun and their own magic origin. The user's magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the dragon. This is an arduous ordeal, with not many Solar Dragon Slayers managing to survive due to all of the sun's heat transferring to their bodies. In any case, from here, when performing the signature solar energy emission of the magic, the user's magical power allows them to manipulate the kinetic energy of eternano to assert absolute dominance over solar energy. This is induced by the user raising the motion of any target through their aura in order to ignite it and grant the user various characteristics typical of a Solar Dragon: lungs capable of spewing solar rays, scales that grant protection against solar energy's harmful effects, and nails covered in solar energy." Additionally, you could have a similar mode to Nova Mode (same mechanics and everything), and since solar energy uses the sun, it'd be easier to achieve and I've decided to simply start you off with both options. I've done the basic explanation for how both would work. You just need to do the rest. If you've got another way, do tell and I can work on an explanation for it if it doesn't clash with rules. Anyway, tell me which one you choose if you don't, because somebody else wants something similar and I might give the one you don't want to them, unless you want both, if so, that's fine. (Wish I didn't write so much when answering you lol) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah, finally somebody sends me a question as long as my answers lol. Firstly, to answer your question and to elaborate on why it's going to change, basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. This is disregarding science, which I really wish we didn't. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements"; so as long as it fits that criteria it's a go-go. But that brings me to the next point- I agree, the Slayer system does need an overhaul a bit, but how it's going to change is a bit of a spoiler since I'm going to work on it by the end of the month. Every element has been done; and not only that, I believe if someone can justify an element being consumable, then I think it wouldn't be bad. However, I can't yes to Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic right now, as I've got to discuss changing the criteria with the other admins, and I'd also like you to elaborate more on it. Once both have been done, then I can give you your feedback. Also, for your previous question, sure, go ahead, if you say it's an upgraded Light DS or something. However, if it's overpowered and such or doesn't make sense, I'm gonna hafta ask you to adjust. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Linky! I found a guitarist, and if you dont like it I have LOTS of others :3 Here - Chelia-chan 17:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Alright, Sigma, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold on before you make Gravity Dragon Slayer. I want to get the rule finalized and made to the public and then I can give my verdict. I've already read what you've sent me. Also, I understand what you meant about Nova, go ahead. Sorry about the long response times, I really am, I've been busy. Thanks for being cool about all this, I appreciate it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) As Per and Ash side with the idea, and you made a fair point with light and shadows, I decided to go with it. Whether your take on a possible Sound DS is acceptable comes down to Perchan's judgement as that's her domain as the magic admin. 23:59:51 Wed Sure, go ahead, you can make Crystal and Wood Devil Slayer Magics, just put yo username in brackets after the article names. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:31, January 14, 2016 (UTC) And it's up. Anyway, I read your Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic concept- at long last, you can go ahead :P Have fun. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Fox Tail - Membership Y'ello Emperor, how are you holding up? I was wondering if you're still looking for / accepting members, and if so I've got two in mind that I'd like to do, one being an S-Class and the other a young kid. Both of them are currently sitting in my Sandbox as Inmate 4859 and Beorn Sasabe, the first one being Daniel (Name not-set-in-stone) would be the S-Class. Beorn on the other hand would be a newly joined kid that's fairly lazy but brings some varierty to the Guild. Hit me back on your awnser and thoughts on it. Later. Nearó (talk) 18:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I've already answered this question before to somebody else, and that's no. As far as we know, only Dragons can teach other Dragon Slayers. Sorry bout that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Kaz I am debating taking Kaz out of Fox Tail. I am not sure what I am going to do with him but I kind of want him to be an etherious. Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) In the Area of D I figured you might like it. I loved it.Der Kaiser-(Chat) 04:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I've deleted the page, forgot that I made one of those. You can do it from scratch, it's easier that way since the original was a redirect page. Also, for Wizard Saint, check here. Or, you know, you could just make your own fanon version, since that blog pertains to the canon-wide Wizard Saints. If you want permission for your own iteration of the Wizard Saints I'll give you it now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Done. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:33, February 14, 2016 (UTC) There ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:42, February 14, 2016 (UTC) GMG So this GMG has been a long time idea for members of the Toveri Alliance, so its kinda just between the guilds there, and we dont really need reserve members, since we wont really have anyone getting serious hurt that they cant participate. I know that Dragon Gunfire still needs a 5th member, and no idea on Purple Phoenix. So if you have a stray character, you can join Dragon Gunfire just for this tournament. Or if you happen to have a guild with 5 active members (aside from the master), then you could join the alliance and the gmg. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire GMG Team With who? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) There ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:35, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I was about to say "why don't you just drive, it'd save you time" but then I saw he was a first gen. Anyway, I'll see what I can do- but before I do anything, I need to know the exact details of Burst. Does it simply boost the user's elemental powers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sig, did you send the message above where you asked for my opinion on your character? I'm a bit confused since it has no sig (hehe). Anyway, before I check Mike, are you 100% sure you're gonna enter him in the DSR? If so, I can only review his DS magic since that's what you seem to focus on, I think. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:33, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can make a Fire Dragon Slayer. Just put your username after the name of the article in brackets. Also, I'll read it in a bit. I want to do your Burst thing first so I can hit two birds with one stone. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello Emperor. I'm still working on the guild so that's a pending matter. But I've a new member for Fox Tail up and running! Nearó (talk) 13:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "When initiating the effects of Burst, the user focuses their magical origin, which has been altered in order to allow them to recreate certain traits and the element of the dragon that taught them as per how Dragon Slayer Magic usually works- instead of utilizing all the properties of Dragon Slayer Magic at once, the user momentarily downplays other aspects in favour of their elemental power, surging their magical power which flows from their Magic Origin as they activate their element, resulting in a massive increase to their elemental energies, becoming stronger and faster, with their attacking gaining the capability to absorb opposing sources of their elements; this also increases the user's physical capabilities." Here you go. I've started you off on Burst, you can do the rest. I'll look at your character in a bit. Anyway, for your question, sure, go ahead. I don't mind all the slayer questions; fun fact, we used to encourage people to try something else but then we stopped caring after like a year lmao Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all of that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:44, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:27, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. Go ahead- but, it should be limited to only certain levels of sound so that you don't have infinite consumption restoration. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:49, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but it wouldn't be able to steal Slayer Magics or Lost Magics. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) RP Ello there Sig. Just wanted to let you know that it is your turn on the RP. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 10:53, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Heyo Yeah I still lurk around the area, whats up? --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 19:39, May 5, 2016 (UTC) You did? What did you have in mind then? If you'd like we could do a short sending off where you obtain leadership of the Division, make it official and fun if you'd like. Ill probably shove him in my Shinsengumi, gives him operational freedom but still relevant if you want to reference him in any way. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 21:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:More Minecraft! I would Sig but my computer doesn't work and my brother doesn't like mod packs at all :( [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 14:45, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Eh, why not. I keep saying I'll go back to OPRF but I'm just too busy for more than one fanon these days so it's cool, you can take it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:59, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: OPR Sorry for this being so late, but go ahead Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 16:07, September 9, 2016 (UTC) hey man i saw your guild here and i really liked it, i was wondering if i could add a character to it, he's there if you want to check him out for yourself. Thanks Alvedrez (talk) 00:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Hey dude Yo, can I add a character to that Ice dragon slayer page you grabbed from prince a while back?Flame Lizard (talk) 03:44, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, it's been a while. Been working myself. Anyway, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:59, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry, answering stuff is my job. Well it's actually retail, but eh. Anyway, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) RIP Hiromi Tsuru. Anyway, sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 04:14, February 20, 2018 (UTC) OPRP DF Sure no problem mate. Thanks for asking :)TufftierChicken (talk) 00:08, 31 December, 2018 (UTC)